Naked
by Moment For Life
Summary: Rose is trapped within the confines of first class until one night she has the most mysterious dream. Or was it a dream? One-shot.


**Naked;**

 **Philadelphia, 1912**

She was eighteen years old, living in the high life. Rose Dewitt Bukater was a picture of beauty. Her hair was long and red, twisted into a bun atop her head every day but once let loose, the curls cascaded down to her waist. Her skin was pale, almost white and she gave off a translucent glow. Her eyes were sea blue with a tint of green but once you saw past their breath-taking colour you could see just how haunted she really was.

Born into high society, from an early age she had been taught how to act and how to dress. Everything from what she wore to what she ate was decided for her so when her father had passed away the year before it was no surprise when she had been dragged from finishing school to marry a man by the name of Caledon Hockley. His father was wealthy and in the steel business. Caledon or ''Cal'' as he was known in those circles had been attracted to Rose since she was a young girl but although he was handsome he was also extremely vile. He treat women like possessions and for her young age, Rose was a strong woman and modern, too, she wouldn't become involved with someone who was so far up his own...well, not that she should say this but she didn't care very much for him.

As soon as he had proposed marriage, she had refused but her mother had put extreme pressure on her, adding extra weight to her shoulders and eventually she had caved. Saying 'yes' to Cal had made him think she was his, and his only. She was refrained from doing anything, even her Sundays at church were forbidden although when it came to the evening, he had literally begged her to go to bed with him. She knew she was fully developed for a girl of her age and beneath her corset she had curves which Cal didn't know of but she had never wanted to give herself to Cal, he was almost thirty and to Rose this was old, almost as old as her mother.

During their six-month engagement, she had found many ways to secretly rebel, she had smoked and drank but now, tonight, as she walked with a bottle of cellar wine in her left hand she found she just wanted to do something crazy. Sure, she was a naive girl but she didn't care what happened. Freedom was within reach.

She swayed a little as she walked, her curls tumbling down her back. She wore no makeup and just her white nightdress, which billowed behind her in the wind. From afar she almost looked like a ghost. She walked through the woods which were near her house. She wasn't far from home but she just needed to be away from her so-called fiancé. The only light came from the moon which shone between the trees. She didn't feel scared in the slightest. She knew there was a stream up this way somewhere; maybe she would take a dip in there.

As she took another swig from the bottle, she hadn't noticed someone nearby. A young man who had watched her walk down the open wooded area, enthralled by her beauty. He stood in the shadows, a sketchbook shoved under his arm, as he leant back against a tree and watched as she stood right next to him. He wondered who she was, at first, he had thought she was some sort of phantom, goose bumps appeared on his arms as he watched. He went to step out from the tree and snapped a twig. Immediately, the girl turned and her eyes fell onto him. She gasped. She didn't know there was anyone else out here but she still didn't feel scared at all. Instead, her body shook with nerves for another reason; he was beautiful. He stepped out of the shadows silently, he was dressed like an urchin, obviously someone who worked for a living but she couldn't help but feel attracted to him. He moved his overly long hair from his face to reveal sparkling blue eyes, her breathe became caught in her throat. Was he a figment of her imagination?

''You shouldn't be out here alone.'' He broke the silence. Her heart skipped a beat. His voice was hoarse. It was almost a threat beneath the surface of his comment.

''And, what do you know of what I should or shouldn't be doing?''

He shut up, not knowing what to say. She had floored him, he had never seen anything so perfect in his life, and he still wondered if she was an angel or not. She continued to walk further towards the stream, she was so sure she could hear the water trickling and it enticed her to it, like a calling.

The boy was unsure of whether to follow her but something told him to. She heard his footsteps behind her as she continued on her way. She smiled, knowing he was still there. She settled herself on a rock which faced him. She watched as he stopped, knowing that she knew he had followed her.

''I'm just making sure you're alright.'' He explained, as though he felt he needed to.

She said nothing. She simply removed her shoes and felt her bare skin against the dirt on the floor. It felt nice and cool, something which her mother would hate knowing she was barefoot outside. He watched her and placed his sketchbook on the floor, he knew he would be here a while, he wouldn't leave until he knew she was safe. He found that he actually cared about this girl and he didn't know why. He shoved his hands into his pockets and waited for her to reply, he stood self conscious knowing she was watching him.

''So, you got a name?''

Standing from the rock, she remained silent for a few moments. ''What's your name?''

Her voice was sweet and calming.

''I'm...um Jack. Jack Dawson.'' He mumbled.

She smiled; she stood closer to the stream. Leaning back against the rock, she slowly dipped out her toe feeling the water run over her skin. She felt like taking off her night dress to swim, strip away everything which made her who she was and just be free just for tonight.

Jack came closer to her, he didn't want her to fall into the water. He had seen her drinking and even though the water was shallow, he didn't want her to hit her head on any rocks. He inched closer and closer until he too was leaning against the rock. Their bodies were just metres apart and up close he saw just how breath-taking she was. He also noticed that her nightdress was seeing through. Who was this girl? She was amazingly beautiful. She dipped her body out further into the water and Jack immediately grabbed her body to pull her back and he ended up slamming her against the rock. The rush of adrenaline had floored him and he hadn't known his own strength. Instead of been in pain or upset, she felt the butterflies, he cared about her. She didn't feel in any way unsafe as their bodies were just metres apart. Their eyes met briefly and she felt her chest rise and fall.

''Are you alright?'' He managed to ask. All she could do was nod. Neither was sure of what to do. The effects of the alcohol seemed to have worn off and she suddenly felt as though she was dreaming. They were both completely mesmerised by the other.

Jack's left hand was leaning against the rock, while his right hand was around her back protectively; she had rested her hand on his waist and the other on his shoulder. Slowly, without thinking she began to stroke his hair. It was soft and long. Something she wasn't used to. Jack moved closer to her, his eyes not leaving hers. She nodded in response to his question. His hand shook as he moved it from the rock towards her face, he stroked her cheek, feeling how soft and perfect it was. She closed her eyes and leant her face on his hand, feeling her stomach turn with nerves. She opened them to find his closer and without thinking she closed the inch between them by allowing their lips to meet just once. That one touch of lips was all it took and she knew she had fallen. Jack kissed her again, it was soft and gentle and he touched her hair and caressed her skin, something which Cal never did. She felt goose bumps on her skin and felt breathless as she pulled away. She glanced at the stream and then to Jack.

He loosened his grip on her as she began to walk away. His heart sank a little but he soon saw she wasn't going far. She stepped on a few pebbles into the stream and then sat on them before letting her legs dangle into the water. It felt cool and refreshing. She glanced back to Jack, nodding her head for him to join her. Hesitantly, he stepped closer to her. He mentally prepared himself in case they kissed again. He was a shaking mess. As he stepped closer to her, she rolled up her nightgown before lifting it over her head and slipping into the water. The water stopped just above her breasts and he knew she was naked.

''The waters amazing.'' She said quietly. ''Come on.''

Without even thinking, he began to unlace his shoes before kicking them off. He rolled up his trousers and sat on the edge of the pebbles just like Rose had. He felt so nervous.

''I will stay here.''

Rose came closer to him. The ends of her hair floating around the water and he didn't know what to do as she came closer to him. He touched her face gently before leaning forward and kissing her forehead. She ran her hand down his chest before reaching toward the buttons and undoing them one by one. The slow way she did it was almost seductive and as though she had done it many times before but her visibly shaking hands proved just how innocent she was. He removed the shirt from his shoulders and she ran her wet hand down his chest, he had little hair and was a little built up but he had never been shirtless in front of a girl before.

He touched her hair before leaning forward to kiss her one more time. She led his hand to her frantically beating heart before letting go and walking to the middle of the stream. He knew she had never done anything like this before. He couldn't resist her, in any way. He stood from the pebbles and removed his trousers before quickly getting into the stream. It was cool and he reminded himself that, he too, was naked. She came towards him, putting her hands on his shoulders. Immediately, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her like she hadn't been kissed before. He could feel their naked bodies pressed together.

He scooped her up into his arms and carried her behind the rock in the water. She leant up against it, their eyes meeting. This was a surreal moment but she didn't want to think about anything, just to act on the feelings she had. He lifted her up as she leant against the rock, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he raised her out of the water slightly. Her hair covered her breasts but he could still see just how perfect she was. He kissed her again, this time his hands travelled down to her chest. He hadn't touched a woman before and had no idea how to act on these feelings. She could feel just how much he wanted her and realised just how badly she wanted him to make love to her. She moved her hips backwards and found her area was right against his. She paused for a moment, he pulled away from her and they gazed at each other. His eyes asked the question and she nodded a little before he carefully began to push forward and she lowered herself onto him. They both gasped and she clung to his body feeling a little pain but still she lowered herself until he was inside of her. After the first few thrusts, the pain disappeared and her eyes were opened to a whole new experience of lovemaking.

She bit her lip a little but he touched her lips and she unclenched. He touched her cheek and gazed at her lovingly. He hadn't felt anything like this in his life, just been close to her made him shake. Her eyes sparkled; she never knew she could feel so close to someone. She clung to him even more feeling overwhelmed. The whole experience felt surreal and she had to keep opening her eyes to make sure it wasn't a dream. The whole world around her seemed to disappear and all she felt was complete. Neither of them could stop what had started this evening, it felt as though they were been drawn to each other by a force stronger than they were. She knew she had a fiancé but at this moment in time Jack was all that mattered. She moaned as he took his last thrusts before she felt herself shake beyond control. He grabbed her face and looked into her eyes as he too shook like never before. It was almost as though they were looking into each other's souls. Afterward, neither of them spoke a word but simply stayed there in each other's arms wondering if they would see the other again.

 **BANG!** Waking with a jump, Rose wondered what all the fuss was about. She sat straight up in bed, holding her head. The room appeared misty like it had been by the stream...stream? She groaned as she swung her legs out of bed realising she was still wearing her nightgown. She heard the rain beat down heavily outside. _What a dream._ It really was a dream. The loud bang sounded again and Rose glanced at the clock beside the bed. It was 9am. She was usually up and dressed by 8 at latest. She noticed Cal wasn't beside her in bed and breathed a sigh of relief. She headed downstairs, nodding good mornings to the maids and cleaners. She needed a coffee or something to bring her head back from the clouds.

''Good gracious Rose, go back upstairs and get dressed.'' Cal's voice echoed through her ears. He was dressed in all his finery while she scratched her hair looking through squinting eyes. The wine she drank last night had taken its effects on her fuzzy head...

''There is someone I would like you to meet, when you are dressed a little more appropriate...''

''You must be Rose?'' A familiar voice asked. Rose turned to see...it wasn't was it? He was wearing more clothes and well, actually dressed rather smart. He was more beautiful in the daylight...

''Yes I am.'' She smiled, he too, smiled. She spoke as though she already knew him. What was he doing here? He was the Jack from the dream.

''I'm Jack, Jack Dawson.''

Yes, it was the boy from the dream.

''He is our new hire. He arrived here yesterday from...''

''Oh, Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin.''

Rose watched him fascinated, feeling a huge déjà vu. Their eyes didn't break contact.

''Rose, darling, please go dress. Jack and I must head off.'' Cal downed the remainder of his coffee before proceeding to grab his hat and coat. Jack followed hesitantly, and once Cal had left the room he smiled to Rose.

''Psst.'' She turned to see him smile. It almost felt like he was a ghost. ''It was great to see you again.'' He whispered before disappearing out of the door.

Rose's heart thumped. It wasn't a dream. She felt a smile cross her face and she touched her cheeks feeling them flush crimson. She had to steady her breathing. She had so many questions to ask but knew she had to be careful he was now an employee. She laughed out loud to herself. She was going crazy. She glanced down and realised she was still wearing the nightgown she had worn to the stream. Humming a slow tune, she ascended the stairs to take a bath, feeling happier and exhilarated. He had been her outlet of passion, something which she so badly craved in her loveless engagement and for the first time in a long time she had something to smile about.

The song I drew inspiration from;

 _ **Naked by the Spice Girls**_

 _Naivety and childhood left behind_

 _Deprived of the goodness of mankind,_

 _Past encounters have made her strong, strong enough to carry on and on,_  
 _Undress you with her eyes, uncover the truth from the lies,_  
 _Strip you down don't need to care, lights are low exposed and bare_  
 _Naked_  
 _Nothing but a smile upon her face_  
 _Naked_  
 _She wants to play seek and hide, no-one to hide behind_  
 _Naked_  
 _This child has fallen from grace_  
 _Naked_  
 _Don't be afraid to stare she is only naked_  
 _She knows exactly what to do with men like you,_  
 _Inside out in her mind there's no doubt where you're coming from_  
 _mystery will turn you on._  
 _Undress you with her eyes, uncover the truth from the lies,_  
 _Strip you down don't need to care, lights are low exposed and bare_  
 _Naked_


End file.
